Pokémon an Unlikely journey
by MetalLucario2k14
Summary: A tale of 3 Furries and their Adventure in the world of Pokémon. A fanfic i thought of sence 2010 so some things won't be consistant with 20day


Chapter: 1 Enter our "Heroes"

A long time ago when the Universe was still young; A big, white, Horse-like creature named Arceus shaped the Universe. But that's a story for another time. Instead; our story begins on Earth, well not exactly Earth, but an remotely Earth-like planet, but instead of normal animals it is inhabited by mysterious super-powered Creatures known as Pokémon.

We focus in on the Kanto Region, more specifically Pallet town, A small podunk area somewhere in the southern parts of Kanto. Here is our Protagonist, Aura T. Wolf; A Male, Preteen, Anthropomorphic Grey wolf, with Shaggy Head-fur, Yellow eyes, Fingerless gloves, Brown shorts, black sneakers, and A Red T-shirt with a Pokéball logo on it. Anyways, He was sitting on a chair on his front lawn with a rather disgruntled look on his face.

"Good Grief this is annoying! I mean We're young for crying out loud and here we are; just standing here bored! I mean, We've got our whole lives ahead of us, we should be making the best of it!" Aura ranted.

The Camera pans over to his friends, Skye T. Cat; a Preteen, Anthropomorphic Yellow Tabby Cat, with Short, Flowing, Head-fur, A yellow tube-top, a white skirt with a Pokéball Logo on it, white shoes, and white fingerless gloves. As well as Nerd E. Fox; A Preteen, Anthropomorphic, Albino Fennec Fox, With short, Scruffy, Head-fur, Nerdy glasses, A blue, collared shirt, with a Pocket protector with a Pokéball Logo on it, Khaki shorts, and Brown loafers.

"Look dude, I know you're fed up with being bored, but that doesn't mean you should just complain about it."Skye said.

"I know..." Aura Replied while sighing."But, there's nothing we can do about it. I mean, what are the odds of an call to adventure to just fly into my face?" Aura Asked.

"Approximately; 1 in 8192." Nerd Said.

Conveniently, A Flier flowing on the wind from the Northwest came in, and landed on the face of Aura. Aura panicked in fear and then abruptly stopped to read it.

"Attention all Pokémon trainers, do you have what it takes to be one of the greatest in all of the Kanto Region? Then come to the Indigo plateau and take on the World's Strongest Pokémon trainers! We'll be waiting for you!" Aura read. "Holy crap! Do you know what this means?"Aura asked.

"Uh…." Skye said.

"It Means that, I've found my call to adventure!" he explained."This is so great, I am going to be one of the greatest Pokémon master of all Time!" He continued.

"Aura, I'd hate to rain on your parade but there's one problem; We have no Pokémon!" Skye interrupted.

"I concur" Nerd said. "We should be aware that the affirmative course of action is to acquire a starting Pokémon to begin our journey."

"Well crap, but where can we get a Pokémon in the first place?" Aura asked. But then he had a sudden realization. "Of course! Professor Oak, he gives away free Pokémon to any beginning trainer starting his or her journey."

So our 3 furry friends travel down to Professor Oak's lab, and Aura Knocked on the door, Only to discover; that nobody answered.

"Crap!" Aura shouted. But just as he was about to leave the door mysteriously opened by itself. So they entered into the Foyer of his Lab only to discover that Nobody was home!

"Hello! Anybody home!?" Skye asked.

"We've came to claim our Pokémon!" Nerd followed. But their calls were blocked by complete silence. He soon Followed with "Perhaps he's attending to other priorities at the moment?"

"I don't know about you guys but while we're here we might as well raid his fridge and check to see if he has some sodas." Aura said. But then; as soon as he was about to proceed to the kitchen, he bumps into an old man with a lab coat. It turns out that old man was world renown Pokémon researcher Professor Samuel Oak!

"Greetings, what are you doing in my house?" The Professor asked.

"We're definitely not trying to raid your fridge for sodas if that's what you're thinking!" Aura Denied.

"What was that?"Oak asked.

"Uhh… What i meant to say is… We're here to get our starting Pokémon." Aura Immediately said.

"Oh, Okay, Follow me." Oak said. So our three heroes, and the Professor head into the back room.

"So it seems the time has come for you 3 to come of age." The Professor exposits."Well then you're in luck, I have 3 Pokémon left. They're right there on that table." Oak Concluded. On the table, there were 3 Baseball sized spheres called Pokéballs; half transparent red on top, half white on bottom, with a Black line in the middle, and a White button in the center. Inside there were 3 Pokémon; A Yellow mouse with red cheeks and a Lightning bolt tail, A brown, remotely fox like creature, and a Small bipedal blue pond turtle with a Brown shell.

"You can choose from either Pikachu, Eevee, or Squirtle." Prof. Oak said.

"Wait a minute Professor, Don't you mean Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?" Aura Asked.

"Well you should of came earlier, because two trainers already took Bulbasaur and Charmander. I hadn't heard back from them in a while, maybe they've died." Prof. Oak said.

"Died!?" the three young Furries said in fear.

"Anyways that sucks, because i wanted a Charmander!" Aura whined.

"Look you ungrateful mutt, do you want the Pokémon or not?" Prof. Oak said angrily.

"Fine…"Aura said Downtrodden."I'll pick Pikachu then." He said while reaching for Pikachu's Pokéball.

"Well then, I will choose Eevee." Nerd said as he reached for Eevee's Pokéball.

"So I guess i'll choose Squirtle then, it's kind of cute i guess." Skye said indifferently as she reaches for Squirtle's Pokéball.

"So now that you've chosen your starting Pokémon would you like to give them nicknames?" Oak asked.

"No thanks" our three Protagonists replied.

"If thats the case Okay then. Here take this." Prof. Oak said as he handed them 3 small, red, handheld, computers that resemble Game boys but with lids. "This is the Pokédex; my latest invention! It automatically records data on Pokémon encountered in the wild. Here give it a try." Oak said. So our heroes activate their Pokédexes and get info on their starting Pokémon.

Pikachu: The Mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu has sacs in it's cheeks to hold electricity. It Discharges that electricity to defend itself from predators.

Eevee: The Evolution Pokémon.

Because of it's unstable genetic code it is able to evolve into a multitude of different forms.

Squirtle: The Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

It retracts into it's own shell to protect itself from harm.

"You'll also need these, for catching wild Pokémon." Prof. Oak said as he handed them each 5 more Pokéballs. "Okay now get out of my house!" Oak said sternly. "Now if you'll Excuse me, I need to go and talk to my Grandson. Now what was his name again? Was it Blue, Or was it Green, Or was it Gary? maybe it was Buttface." Oak said confused.

So our 3 heroes packed some essentials, locked their house so they won't get robbed when they're away, and they set off north to Viridian city. So the adventure Begins! Tune in next time for the second chapter of: "Pokémon an unlikely journey"!


End file.
